In the related art, the third generation sequencing technology is a single molecule sequencing technology based on imaging optical detections. Moreover, the single molecule sequencing technology is a technology for identifying base groups according to optical signals and electrical signals. Specifically, a base group is identified by fluorescence which is a light intensity emitted from an excited state to a ground state at a specific power laser irradiation. However, due to different fluorophores illumine for different time durations and have different light intensities, as well as the presence of background noise, it is possible to cause errors for identification of the single molecules. At the same time, an effective number of single molecules may be reduced by uneven distribution of DNA chain and agglomeration of base groups.
The existing methods rely mainly on the human eye to identify and count single molecules on a collected fluorescence image, but these methods cost a lot of labor and time. With reference to phonetic identification, if a method according to HMM (Hidden Markov Model) and machine study is used, a lot of training is required and operating efficiency is not high.